Beside The Dying Fire/Issue 5
This is issue 5 of Beside The Dying Fire. Issue 5 I grip the tennis racket, which I kept from the court, so hard that my knuckles start going white. I look at Felix and Felix Jr. both having a blank white expression on their faces. I look back at the group of infected, they haven’t noticed us yet, maybe if we get out of here quietly they won’t notice us. “What the fuck do we do” I say, as quiet as I can. “I don’t know, where the fuck is the car” Felix says. “Swear” Felix Jr. says. “Not the fucking time” Felix says. “Sorry” Felix Jr. says. “Maybe we can, uh, try and sneak by them, stick close to the walls of the school then make a break for it” I say. “You really think that will work, because if you are sure, the let’s do it right now” Felix says. “Follow me” I say. I start edging along the wall, gaining speed as I go along. Then I hear something snap, I look back to see Felix Jr. stepped on a branch. I look at the group of infected, which seem to have noticed us, then I grab Felix Jr.’s arm, and start sprinting away. Felix keeping up with us. “My legs are hurting” Felix Jr. says through a couple of pants of breathe. I stop for a second, and lift Felix Jr. on my shoulder, then resume to sprinting. I turn a corner, to find a bunch of cars crashed together. I contemplate going through them to lose the herd, but I’m cut off by a hand gripping my leg, I look down to see an infected’s hand gripping me. “Get your little brother” I say to Felix, putting Felix Jr. on the ground. I tug my leg back, but to no avail “Just meet me at my house” I say. And with that they set off, I look back down at the hand, and start stomping on it, but it still doesn’t release. I turn around, and tug but all that does is trip me, causing the tennis racket to fall out of my hand, making quite a bit of noise. I reach for it, it’s only a little out of my reach. I look back to see some infected coming out from under the cars, I guess the noise attracted them. I look back to where the group of infected were, now they are closer. I take a deep breath, and accept my fate, I’m as good as dead. Then I feel the hand around my leg go limp. I look up to see a man standing there, with an axe in his hand. He looks at me, quickly inspecting me. “Get up kid, follow me, no time to explain” He says. I quickly pull myself up and grab the tennis racket I dropped, it’s not much, but at least I have a weapon in case this goes south, I can’t just trust this man, especially in something like this. He stops in front of a house, and opens its door, walking in, and I follow him. I scan the place quickly, noticing two things quickly, a lady about the age of the man who saved me, and a little girl, about eight years old. “Jesus Daniel, we were scared out of our minds, and who is this kid” The woman says. “Martha it’s okay, a couple of infected nearly got the chomp on the poor boy” The man says, apparently named Daniel. The little girl tugs at me hand and says “What’s your name” the man and the woman still arguing. “I’m Ken Myers Jr.” I say, feeling very uncomfortable. “My names Samantha Lopez” The little girl says. “Fine we can let him stay for a couple days, but then we send him on his way” The woman says, named Martha. “I’m actually trying to get to my Brother’s house, he lives not that far from here” I say. “I’ll take you” Daniel says. “No, we’ll all take him, this place is a mess, and I’m pretty sure him and his brother will take us in considering you saved his life” Martha says. “It’s okay” I say. Issues Category:Beside The Dying Fire Issues Category:Beside The Dying Fire Category:Issues Category:Fear The Living Category:Fear The Living Issues